The Sacrifice
by RoxaStrife
Summary: Sora, seorang remaja berumur 16 tahun mendapatkan kekuatan yang luar biasa Tetapi, kekuatan itu juga bisa membunuhnya. Hanya saja, Sora lebih memilih untuk menggunakannya untuk mengembalikan teman-temannya. COMPLETE (KH milik Square Enix. Kecuali fic ini murni milik saya)
1. Chapter 1

_**The Sacrifice**_

Disebuah pulau bernama Destiny Island, hiduplah seorang remaja bernama Sora. Dia adalah seorang Keyblade Wielder. Dia sudah menyelamatkan dunia 2 kali dengan sahabatnya Riku. Dan sekarang, Sora, Riku, dan Kairi menjalani hidup normal. Seperti sekolah, bersosialisasi dengan temannya yang lain, DSB. Dan 1 lagi, Sora secara rahasia mencintai Kairi. Sahabatnya sendiri. Suatu hari, saat disekolah, Sora sedang berbincang dengan Riku.

"Hey, Riku. Aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Donald, Goofy dan raja." Katanya.

"Hmm… menurutku, mereka baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Tanya Riku.

"Hanya saja, aku merasa ingin pergi berpetualang lagi dengan mereka."

"Setahun penuh berpetualang dengan mereka membuatku ingin melakukannya lagi." Sora menjelaskan.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita berkunjung ke Disney Castle besok?" Tanya Riku.

"Wow! Itu ide bagus! Baiklah besok kita akan berangkat ke Disney Castle!"

Setelah itu, Kairi menghampiri mereka.

"Hey, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Kairi.

"Oh tidak! Kami hanya ingin mengunjungi Disney Castle saja. Aku rindu dengan Donald dan Goofy." Jawab Sora.

"Ya. Kau mau ikut Kairi?" Tanya Riku.

"Aku ingin sekali! Hanya saja, aku harus izin dengan orang tuaku." Jawab Kairi.

"Oh ya, benar juga." Balas Sora.

"Baiklah, kita akan bertemu di pulau tempat kita biasa bermain jam 10 pagi. Dan jangan sampai terlambat. Terutama kau Sora." Riku menunjuk ke Sora. Benar juga, Sora memang sulit untung dibangunkan saat tidur.

"Ya ya aku mengerti." Jawab Sora sambal menggaruk-garuk bagian blakang kepalanya padahal sama sekali tidak terasa gatal.

Saat itu, mereka pulang masing-masing ke rumah mereka. Saat Sora sedang perjalanan pulang, dia melihat seorang kakek sedang duduk dijalan sambil memegangi perutnya. Sora yang melihat itu hanya cuek dan terus berjalan sampai sang kakek memanggilnya.

"Hey, nak. Bolehkah aku meminjam beberapa munny untuk membeli makanan? Aku sangat lapar"

"Uh…"

Sora berpikir dahulu. Dan lalu dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk membantunya. Lalu, Sora melihat dompetnya terdapat uang selembar 10.000 munny dan memberikannya kepada sang kakek.

"Ini dia kek! Uang untukmu." Jawab Sora dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Terima kasih nak. Terima kasih!" balas kakek sambil tersenyum.

"Sebagai hadiah, kakek akan memberikan sesuatu kepadamu." Balas kakek.

"Oh, tidak usah kek! Aku ikhlas." Jawab Sora.

"Tidak. Kau harus menerima ini."

Kakek itu lalu menunjuk ke atas dan muncullah sesuatu! Sebuah bola berwarna putih diatas jari telunjuknya.

"Ini untukmu."

"Eh? Apa ini?" Tanya Sora.

"Itu adalah Saizuka. Sebuah kekuatan yang sangat hebat. Yang hanya dimiliki beberapa orang. Dan kau, pantas untuk mendapatkannya."

"Saizuka mode. Adalah sebuah kekuatan yang sangat hebat. Ini akan memberikanmu kekuatan yang tak terhingga. Masukkanlah ke hatimu."

"Eh… baiklah." Sora menuruti sang kakek, dan memasukkan Saizuka kedalam hatinya.

"Saizuka akan keluar jika perasaan emosimu sudah tak terkendali. Yang akan memberikanmu kekuatan yang bisa menghancurkan dunia ini sekalipun. Tetapi, ada resiko yang harus kau hadapi saat kau menggunakan kekuatan ini." Jelas kakek.

"Apa itu?"

"Saizuka memiliki kekuatan tanpa batas. Jadi ada resiko bahwa umurmu akan diperpendek saat menggunakan kekuatan ini. Saizuka juga bisa membangkitkan orang mati. Tetapi…"

"Wah itu hebat!" Sela Sora sebelum kakek menjelaskan.

"Kau dengarkan dulu! Meskipun Saizuka dapat membangkitkan orang mati, tapi ada resiko bahwa nyawamu terancam juga."

"Maksudmu…?"

"Karena Saizuka sudah menempel pada hatimu, maka saat Saizuka akan membangkitkan orang mati, dia harus lepas dari ikatan hatimu. Dengan arti, bahwa hatimu juga akan ikut musnah." Jelas kakek.

"Jadi… aku akan mati?" Tanya Sora dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Dengan berat hati sang kakek mengangguk. "Gunakan pada saat waktu antara hidup atau mati." Sang kakek memperingatkan.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti!" Jawab Sora.

"Sampai jumpa nak." Tiba-tiba, dari atas muncul sinar langsung ke kakek dan menghilang secara mendadak.

"HAH?! K-kemana dia? Hey! Kakek!" Sora memanggil sang kakek, tapi dia tidak menjawab.

Sora menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku rasa, aku sudah cukup mengerti. Waktunya pulang. Ibu akan cemas nantinya."

Lalu, Sora berjalan pulang ke arah rumahnya. Langit sudah gelap. Tanda hari sudah malam. Sora memasang jam waker pukul 9 pagi, dan lalu bersiap untuk tidur.

"Tidak sabar untuk besok!" katanya.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Sacrifice_2**_

Pagipun tiba. Sora sedang bersiap" untuk kunjunganya ke Disney Castle. Dan pergi menemui Riku dan Kairi ke tempat yang sudah dijanjikan. Ternyata Riku dan Kairi sudah sampai duluan sebelum Sora.

"Hey, Sora!" Panggil Kairi.

"Hey. Pagi!" jawab Sora.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Riku.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sora dengan mantap.

Dan merekapun berangkat ke Disney Castle. Mereka menggunakan Gummi Ship pemberian Raja atas rasa terima kasihnya saat menyelamatkan dunia untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sora yang mengemudikan Gummi Ship tersebut.

"Hey, Sora. Kau yakin, kau bisa mengemudikan ini?" Tanya Kairi

"Tentu saja! Saat aku berpetualang dengan Donald dan Goofy, aku yang selalu mengemudikan Gummi Ship ini. Jadi aku sudah berpengalaman." Jawab Sora penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah para penumpang, kencangkan sabuk pengaman kalian karena kita akan mengadakan perjalanan menuju Disney Castle. Harap jangan panik dan biarkan pilot konsentrasi saat mengemudikan Gummi Ship ini." Jelas Sora dengan percaya diri dan sedikit berlebihan.

"Kau pasti bercanda." Jawab Riku dengan pelan dengan wajah sedikit cemas.

Kairi yang mendengar ucapan Riku pun bingung.

"apa maksudmu, Riku?" Tanya Kairi.

"kalau Sora yang mengemudikan Gummi Ship ini, pasti nyawa kita akan terancam. Karena, dia mengemudikannya secara ugal-ugalan. Bahkan Donald pernah bercerita, bahwa Sora hamper saja menabrak asteroid saat perjalanan menuju Radiant Garden." Jelas Riku.

"Em…" Kairi sedikit ragu saat mendengar penjelasan Riku.

"Yah…. Kuharap, dia bisa mengubah sikapnya yang dulu." Jawab Kairi.

Tetapi, di sela-sela percakapan mereka, Sora sudah menjalankan Gummi Shipnya.

"Kita berangkat!" teriak Sora. Wajah Riku dan Kairi terlihat sedikit tegang dan pasrah saja. Perjalanan mereka memakan waktu sekitar 1 jam untuk sampai ke Disney Castle dan Gummi Ship sudah mendarat dengan selamat.

"Wah! Tak kusangka, kalau keahlian penerbanganku tidak berkurang!" kata Sora dengan bangga. Sedangkan Riku dan Kairi seperti batu yang diam daritadi karena panik perjalanan yang bisa dikatakan cukup berbahaya.

"Hey, kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sora. "Kita sudah sampai! Hey, ayolah aku mengemudikannya dengan pelan kok." Kata Sora.

"Pelan?!" Teriak Riku. "Kau hampir saja menabrak kepingan asteroid dan kau masih membanggakan kemampuan penerbanganmu?" bentak Riku.

Sora tertawa kecil dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Ya, aku tahu. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Kata Sora dengan sedikit menyesal.

"Sebaiknya kau begitu, karena jika kau melakukan itu lagi, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikatmu dan membiarkan aku mengemudi." Kata Riku dengan agak kesal.

"Baiklah!" jawab Sora dengan singkat. Lalu mereka turun dan Gummi Ship mereka tiba-tiba mengecil, dan Sora mengambil GS (Disingkat aja biar ga ribet hehe) tersebut dan meletakkannya di kantung celananya. Mereka berjalan" menuju korridor dan ke Throne Room. Tetapi, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Sora mulai merasa aneh. Padahal saat mereka berpisah, Donald dan Goofy mengatakan, kalau pergi ke Disney Castle, cari saja mereka di Throne Room, dan dia akan menemukan mereka disana kapanpun. Sora merasa curiga.

"Kurasa, kita harus mencari mereka." Usul Riku. Sora dan Kairi mengangguk secara bersamaan dan berpencar mencari mereka. Riku menuju Engine Room, Kairi menuju Garden, dan Sora menuju Hall of The Cornerstone. Saat Sora sudah tiba disana, dia dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Dia melihat Donald dan Goofy sedang terdesak melawan puluhan Heartless yang semuanya terdiri dari Shadow dan Neoshadow. Sora tanpa basa-basi langsung pergi dan menolong mereka. Sora meng-summon Kingdom Key miliknya untuk mengalahkan Heartless tersebut. Sepertinya makhluk ini sudah tidak ada tandingannya dengan Sora. Dan Sora mengalahkan mereka sendirian dengan jumlah mereka sekitar 50-an. Sora lalu pergi dan meng-cast Heal magic kepada mereka. "HEAL!". Donald dan Goofy pun akhirnya sadar dan melihat Sora dihadapan mereka.

"S-Sora…?" kata Donald. "apa itu kau?"

"Ya. Ini aku Donald!" jawab Sora dengan senyum. Dia mengulurkan tangannya yang berniat untuk membantu Donald untuk berdiri. Tanpa menerima uluran tangan Sora, Donald langsung lompat dan memeluknya. Goofy yang baru sadar langsung berdiri.

"Sora!" teriak Goofy dan langsung memeluknya juga. Sora membalas pelukan mereka.

"apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Heartless ada disini? Bukankan Cornerstone memiliki perisai yang tidak bisa ditembus oleh Heartless?" Tanya Sora.

"kami tidak tahu mengapa Heartless bisa ada disini. Saat kami ingin pergi memeriksa Cornerstone, tiba-tiba sudah menemukan mereka disini." Donald menjelaskan.

"lalu apa yang terjadi kepada raja?" Tanya Sora lagi. Mendengar pertanyaan itu Donald dan Goofy hanya bisa diam. Goofy lalu berkata….

"Dia…."


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Sacrifice_3**_

"Dia…"

"Apa? Coba ceritakan!" Sora sudah mulai tidak sabar.

"Dia pergi ke Mysterious Tower! Ya ampun… sulit sekali menyebutkan namanya." Kata Goofy. Sora hanya bisa menghela napas dan bertanya kembali.

"Kenapa raja pergi kesana?"

"Dia bilang, dia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk. Firasatnya mengatakan, bahwa dunia sedang terancam lagi." Kata Donald.

"apa? Bukankan Xemnas dan Ansem sudah tiada, mengapa masih ada masalah lagi?" Tanya Sora lagi.

"Karena…" ada jeda saat Goofy melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya.

"Karena apa?" Tanya Sora yang kelihatannya sudah mulai tidak sabaran.

"Karena… Xehanort muncul kembali." Mendengar itu, Sora sungguh kaget bukan main! Xehanort sudah kembali? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankan Nobodynya sudah dikalahkan? Begitulah isi pikiran Sora.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sora.

"Sora, saat kau mengalahkan Xemnas, kepingan tubuh Xemnas berubah menjadi tubuh Xehanort dan menciptakan hati yang baru. Yang artinya, dia lahir kembali." Jelas Donald.

"Berarti perjuanganku malah membuatnya bangkit kembali?" Tanya Sora dengan tidak percaya.

Goofy hanya bisa mengangguk. Lalu keheningan melanda mereka setelah beberapa saat. Donald memutuskan untuk membuat subjek pembicaraan baru.

"Kau datang sendiri Sora?" Tanya Donald.

"oh tidak. Aku bersama… tunggu… Riku! Kairi!" Sora langsung berlari keluar dari Hall of The Cornerstone. Goofy dan Donald reflek langsung mengikuti dia berlari. Sora memutuskan untuk pergi ke Garden terlebih dahulu karena, Kairi masih baru dalam menggunakan Keyblade. Saat sampai ke Garden, Sora terlihat Kairi sedang dalam keadaan terpojok. Dikepung oleh segerumbulan Heartless. Sora langsung menyerang Heartless tersebut dari belakang. Donald dan Goofy juga membantu. Melihat teman-temannya sedang berjuang melawan Heartless, Kairi memutuskan untuk ikut membantu. Dan hasilnya…. Heartless tersebut berhasil mereka kalahkan. Sora langsung menghampiri Kairi.

"Kairi! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sora dengan nada khawatir.

"aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah membantuku Sora." Jawba Kairi dengan tersenyum.

"Syukurlah…" Jawab Sora dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Hey, Sora." Panggil Donald.

"ada apa?" jawab Sora.

"kau datang kemari sendiri dengan Kairi?"

"tidak. Aku juga bersama Riku. Dia pasti sedang diserang Heartless juga! Ayo!" Sora langsung berlari menuju Engine Room sedangkan yang lain mengikutinya. Saat mereka tiba, mereka dikejutkan sosok Riku sedang terbaring lemas. Dihadapannya ada seorang dengan mengenakan jaket Organization XIII dan memakai penutup kepala jadi mereka tidak bisa melihat wajahnya

"Dia…." Kata Donald sebelum akhirnya disela oleh Sora.

"Dia pasti anggota Organization XIII! Bukankan kalian sudah lenyap dari dunia ini? Mengapa kalian masih ada disini?" di sela pembicaraannya, Sora sudah meng-summon Keybladenya lagi. "kali ini, akan aku pastikan kalian lenyap selamanya!" ancam Sora.

Orang itu lalu membuka penutup kepalanya, dan ternyata itu adalah… Axel. Melihat sosok Axel, semua terkaget.

"Yo, Sora! Lama tidak berjumpa!" panggil Axel dengan senyum licik di wajahnya.

"Kau! Jadi kau yang melakukan ini kepada Riku?!" jawab Sora dengan nada marah.

"Yup. Dan aku tidak sendirian." Axel lalu mencetikkan jarinya dan muncullah sosok Nobody dengan menggunakan katana di tangannya.

"Hajar mereka!" Axel menunjuk ke Sora dan yang lainnya. Mendengar perintah majikannya, Nobody itu langsung menyerang mereka satu-per-satu dengan sangat cepat. Hingga mereka semua tersungkur.

"ugh! Sial!" kata Sora, lalu bangkit. "Rasakan ini!" Sora menyerang Nobody tersebut. Tetapi, Nobody tersebut berhasil menghindar. Nobody tersebut langsung membalas balik serangan Sora. Sora dalam keadaan lengah langsung terjatuh akibat serangan tersebut. Emosi Sora semakin bertambah dan tak terkendali. Hingga akhirnya, apa yang dikatakan kakek itu benar. Muncul aura berwarna putih yang mengelilingi Sora. Axel yang melihat itu langsung kaget dan tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin! Saat terakhir kita bertemu, kau belum memiliki kekuatan itu!"

Sora tidak menghiraukan perkataan Axel dan secepat kilat, Sora langsung berlari dan menyerang Nobody tersebut dengan Keybladenya tanpa ampun. Hingga Nobody tersebut akhirnya hilang. Axel yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung meng-summon chakramnya.

"Ini akan menyenangkan!" Axel lalu menunjukkan posisi bertarungnya. Sora juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sora yang melihat Axel begitu sombong bertambah marah dan aura tersebut semakin bertambah kuat.

"Bagus…." Kata Axel. "dengan begitu, kau akan begitu mudah untuk dihancurkan."

Sora masih tidak menghiraukan perkataanya dan semakin lama, semakin bertambah kuat aura tersebut.

"Mari kita mulai…"


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Sacrifice_4**_

Pertarungan mereka pun dimulai. Sora langsung menyerang Axel dengan cepat. Tetapi kemampuan bertarung Axel bertambah saat dia sudah hancur. Jadi seluruh serangan Sora dengan mudah dtahan oleh Axel.

"Hehe…. Aku tidak seperti dulu lagi. Sekarang aku bertambah kuat dan kau belum tentu bisa mengalahkanku dengan kekuatan itu." Lalu Axel melempar chakramnya kea rah Sora. Sora berhasil menahan serangan tersebut. Tetapi itu malah membuatnya terserah beberapa meter. Ternyata, bukan hanya kemampuan yang bertambah, kekuatannya juga bertambah. Sora lalu membalas serangan Axel dengan Keybladenya, tetapi Axel masih dengan mudah menghindar serangannya. Axel lalu memukul wajah Sora hingga dia terpental. Sora yang tidak percaya dengan kekuatan Axel, hanya bisa diam.

"Kenapa? Menyerah?" Ejek Axel.

Sora semakin marah mendengar kata terakhir dari Axel. Dan muncullah sesuatu yang mengerikan! Dari punggung Sora, muncul sayap berwarna putih yang lebarnya 3 meter. Sora meng-dismiss keybladenya dan tangannya berubah satu-per-satu. Yang sebelah kiri berubah menjadi sebuah pedang yang berhubungan langsung dengan tubuhnya. Sedangkan yang kanan berubah menjadi sebuah cakar yang besar yang juga berhubungan langsung dengan tubuhnya. (Kedua senjata tersebut mirip dengan senjata Alex Mercer di Prototype). Axel yang melihat perubahan dari Sora langsung menatap dengan tidak percaya. Ternyata kekuatan tersebut bukan hanya memberikan kekuatan, tetapi juga merubah fisiknya menjadi mengerikan. Sora langsung berlari menuju Axel. Ternyata kecepatan dan kekuatan Sora bertambah lagi dan lagi hingga Axel tidak punya kesempatan untuk menghindar, hingga terpental. Melihat kondisi Axel yang terdesak, Sora langsung menyerangnya lagi. Tetapi, Axel langsung melarikan diri daripada nyawanya terancam.

"Sampai jumpa. Kita akan bertemu lagi." Axel membuat dark corridor dari belakang tubuhnya dan menghilang. Sora yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung berteriak dan menggeram. Karena Axel sudah pergi, emosi Sora mulai mereda. Sayapnya mulai masuk kembali ke punggungnya, tangannya yang tadi berupa pedang dan cakar, berubah menjadi tangan manusia kembali. Aura putih yang tadi mengelilinginya mulai menghilang. Dan Sora langsung tersungkur. Kelihatannya perubahan tubuh dan serangannya cukup menguras banyak tenaganya. Sora langsung pingsan setelah kejadian tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sora sadar dan melihat sekelilingnya. Ternyata dia dikelilingi Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, dan Mickey. Sora sempat memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Dia lalu mau menanyakan suatu hal, tapi Mickey langsung menyelanya.

"Kau berada di Mysterious Tower. Aku membawa kalian kemari saat aku sihir tuan Yen Sid, aku melihat kau sedang bertarung dengan Axel. Tetapi… Sora. Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan kekuatan legendaris tersebut?"

(langsung skip aja penjelasannya)

Setelah Sora menjelaskan bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan kekuatan tersebut, Yen Sid akhirnya mengangkat suara.

"Dia adalah temanku. Teman masa kecilku. Dia dari dulu memang sudah memiliki Saizuka sejak kecil. Tetapi dia tidak menggunakan itu sama sekali. Makanya dia memberikan kekuatan tersebut kepadamu." Jelas Yen Sid.

"karena kau ada Keyblade's chosen one. Dan juga memiliki hati yang baik. Makanya dia memberikan kekuatannya kepadamu." Lanjut Yen Sid.

"Oh… aku mengerti sekarang." Kata Sora.

"sekarang kau istirahatlah. Masih banyak yang ingin aku ceritakan kepadamu. Tetapi, itu harus ditunda nanti." Kata Yen Sid.

"tapi, aku tidak apa-apa. Sejak tidur nyenyak tadi, aku sudah bugar kembali!" Sora mencoba bangun tetapi, malah terjatuh kembali.

"Ugh, kurasa kau benar." Kata Sora sedikit kesal.

"baiklah, sementara kau istirahat, aku akan berbincang sebentar dengan teman-temanmu untuk sebentar." Kata Yen Sid.

"Riku, Kairi. Mari ikut aku."

"baik!" kata Riku dan Kairi secara bersamaan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Yen Sid, Riku, Kairi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Hanya tersisa Mickey, Donald, Goofy, dan Sora. Keheningan melanda mereka selama 10 menit. Akhirnya Sora mulai menanyakan sesuatu.

"Goofy, apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tanya Sora.

"Uh-hyuk kau pingsan beberapa saat. Lalu Yang Mulia raja datang menjemput kita. Kau tak sadarkan diri selama 4 jam. Membuat kami semua khawatir." Jelas Goofy.

"Sora." Mickey mulai berbicara kembali.

"setelah kau mulai pulih, aku ingin kau untuk menyegel beberapa Keyhole yang masih tersisa." Katanya

"Hah? Memangnya masih ada yang tersisa?" Tanya Sora.

"ya. Masih ada 2 Keyhole yang masih tersisa. Aku ingin kau menyegel mereka semua."

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti Yang Mulia. Ada dimanakah kedua Keyhole tersebut, Yang Mulia?"

"Mereka ada di…."


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Sacrifice_5**_

"Mereka berada di Land of Dragons dan Beast Castle." Kata Mickey.

"Hah? Bukankah kedua Keyhole ditempat tersebut sudah disegel? Mengapa aku harus menyegelnya lagi?" Tanya Sora.

"Seseorang telah membukanya. Aku tidak tahu siapa. Yang pasti, dia adalah Keyblade Wielder." Jawab Mickey.

"Baiklah… oh ya, Yang Mulia. Bagaimana bisa Organization XIII ada lagi? Bukankah mereka semua mati?" Tanya Sora lagi.

"Mereka bukan yang asli. Mereka hanya sebuah replika. Soal mengapa mereka dapat mengendalikan Nobodies…. Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Mickey.

"Oh… pantas saja Axel sepertinya berbeda dari yang terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan dia. Waktu itu dia sudah berubah." Kata Sora.

Disela pembicaraan mereka, Yen Sid pun sudah memasuki ruangan. Diikuti dengan Kairi dan Riku.

"Sora, kita harus berangkat. Kau sudah pulih?" Tanya Riku.

"Kelihatannya sudah." Sora mencoba berdiri dan akhirnya bisa. Dia sudah pulih total.

"Baiklah. Kalian harus menyegel 2 Keyhole tersisa. Mickey sahabatku, maukah kau menemani mereka? Aku takut kalau perjalanan kali ini akan lebih sulit dan berbahaya dari yang sebelumnya." Kata Yen Sid.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Mickey.

"Baiklah! Kita berangkat menggunakan GS lagi! Ayo semuanya!" Kata Sora dengan bangga.

"Hey, Sora! Ingat apa yang kukatakan sebelumnya?" Riku memegang pundak Sora. Sora hanya mengangguk. Dan mereka pun berangkat menggunakan GS. Pertama, mereka menuju Land of Dragons. Perjalanan memakan waktu sekitar 30 menit. Karena jarak Mysterious Tower menuju Land of Dragons tidak begitu jauh. Mereka mendarat dengan sempurna di tempat (Kalian tahu tempat dimana Sora, Donald dan Goofy pertama ke Land of Dragons? Disitu mereka mendarat) berbambu yang tinggi. Mereka berjalan dan menemukan sebuah tempat perkemahan. Sepertinya itu ada perkemahan prajurit. Tetapi di tempat itu, dikelilingi Heartless yang banyak. Bisa dikatakan, ada 100. Masing-masing dari mereka mengeluarkan Keyblade mereka (kecuali Donald dan Goofy) dan menyerang Heartless itu. Dalam sekejap, mereka semua kalah. Riku lalu memulai pembicaraan..

"tidak berbeda dari terakhir kali aku datang kesini."

"kita harus mencari Mulan!" tiba-tiba Sora berlari, dan yang lain hanya mengikuti dia. Riku mulai khawatir, jika Sora mendapati temannya dalam bahaya. Karena emosi Sora bisa hilang kendali lagi. Sama seperti kejadian di Disney Castle. Saat mereka tiba di tempat yang bernama Checkpoint, mereka melihat sebuah Keyhole. Sora sudah siap untuk menyegelnya, tiba-tiba saja dari arah samping, Sora ditendang oleh seseorang. Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy dan Mickey terkejut dan berlari menghampiri Sora. Ternyata orang itu ditemani oleh 1 orang lagi. Mereka mengenakan jaket Organization XIII. Riku mulai marah dan berteriak pada mereka.

"hey, pengecut! Buka saja penutup kepala kalian dan bertarunglah seperti laki-laki!" Riku segera meng-summon Keybladenya. Kedua orang itu lalu membuka penutup kepala mereka. Dan mereka adalah…. Demyx dan Xigbar. Demyx segela meng-summon sitar miliknya dan Xigbar juga meng-summon arrowguns miliknya. Pertarungan antara mereka bertiga pun dimulai. Demyx segera membuat prajurit airnya untuk menyerang Riku. Tetapi Riku dengan mudah menghancurkan semuanya. Sedangkan Xigbar sedang mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk membuat 1 tembakan dahsyat. Ternyata prajurit tadi hanya agar Riku tidak mengganggu Xigbar saat mengumpulkan tenaga. Dan Xigbar segera menembakkan peluru yang dahsyat itu. Riku yang melihat peluru sedang melaju ke arahnya, dia segera meng-cast Reflega tetapi, dia terlambat dan peluru mengenainya hingga dia terpental dan terjatuh. Melihat keadaan dalam tidak memungkinkan, Mickey segera mengganti posisi Riku untuk bertarung. Donald dan Goofy segera membantu rajanya dan berdiri disampingnya. Kairi yang menjaga Sora hanya bisa menatap Sora yang sedang pingsan. Kelihatannya, tendangan tadi cukup keras hingga dia tak sadarkan diri. Mickey segera berlari menuju Demyx dan menyerangnya, tetapi berhasil ditahan oleh Demyx. Demyx segera menyerang balik. Mickey berhasil menghindar dari serangan tersebut. Donald langsung meng-cast fireball menuju Demyx dan mengenainya hingga Demyx tersungkur tak berdaya, karena fire magic adalah kelemahannya. Melihat temannya sudah tak berdaya, Xigbar segera menembakkan ratusan peluru menuju Mickey, tetapi Mickey berhasil menahannya dengan meng-cast Mega Reflega. Xigbar yang melihat kondisi semakin buruk, dia memutuskan untuk kabur. Dia segera menggendong Demyx (bukan bridal style koq XD) dan segera membuat Dark Corridor. Melihat kondisi sudah aman, Mickey segera menghampiri Riku yang kelihatannya sudah sadar dari tembakan tadi. Sedangkan Sora sudah sadar dan bisa berdiri. Sora segera bertanya kepada Mickey.

"Yang Mulia, apa yang terjadi?"

"Organization XIII menyerang kita, tetapi mereka sudah pergi sekarang. Sora segel Keyhole itu!"

"Baik!" jawab Sora. Dia segera menyegel Keyhole tersebut dan akhirnya misi mereka sudah selesai. Sekarang mereka akan pergi menuju Beast Castle.

Disuatu tempat, berdirilah seorang kakek yang sedang memandang langit sambil tertawa kecil. Tiba-tiba dari belakang, muncul seseorang yang mengenakan penutup kepala.

"Apakah sudah siap?" Tanya orang itu.

"Sebentar lagi…. Pastikan orang-orang itu tidak menyegel Keyhole terakhir."

Orang itu hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Sang kakek hanya tersenyum licik sambil memandang langit. "Akhirnya….. sebentar lagi ambisiku segera terwujud. Hahahaha!" dia tertawa keras mendengar ambisinya segera terwujud.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Sacrifice_6**_

Sora dan group segera menaiki GS untuk menyegel Keyhole berikutnya. Kali ini, tujuan mereka sekarang adalah Beast Castle. Perjalanan memakan waktu 3 jam. Sora mengendarai GS dengan hati-hati. Tidak seperti dulu lagi yang suka ugal-ugalan. Mereka akhirnya sampai di Beast Castle. Group pun memasuki kastil Beast.

"Menurutmu, hubungan Beast dan Belle baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sora kepada Goofy.

"Uh-hyuk! Semoga saja." Kata Goofy.

Ketika mereka sampai di korridor, mereka dikejutkan Beast sedang melawan Nobodies. Beast kelihatannya sedang terpojok karena jumlahnya yang banyak. Group pun segera berlari dan membantunya. Beast melihat mereka langsung semangat dan mengalahkan Nobodies tersebut dengan mudah. Akhirnya, Nobodies pun telah dikalahkan.

"Terima kasih. Sora dan yang lain." Kata Beast.

"sama-sama! Oh ya! Beast, apakah kau melihat Keyhole disini?" Kata Sora.

"Keyhole? Kurasa berada di Ball Room. Ayo aku antar kalian kesana."

"Terima kasih, Beast!" Beast hanya mengangguk dan mengantarkan group ke Ball Room. Ketika mereka sampai ke Ball Room, mereka melihat Keyhole besar di langit-langit ruangan. Sora pun akan menyegelnya, tetapi Nobodies tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Sora. Niat Sora untuk menyegel Keyhole pun harus ditunggu. Mereka semua segera menyiapkan posisi bertarung dan melawan semua Nobodies tersebut. Setelah tersisa 1 Nobody, tiba-tiba saja, Nobody tersebut mengeluarkan senjata yaitu samurai. Sora yang tidak asing dengan Nobody itu akhirnya sadar siapa dalang dibalik serangan ini. Tiba-tiba saja, dari atas Sora, datanglah seseorang yang mengenakan penutup kepala. Dia akan menyerang Sora. Tetapi ada yang aneh dengan orang ini. Dia menggunakan Keyblade sebagai senjata. Apalagi Keyblade yang dia gunakan 2. Sora segera menahan serangan tersebut. Membuat orang itu segera melompat tepat disamping Nobody itu. Sora mengenal sosok orang itu. Orang itu pun membuka penutup kepalanya, dan dia adalah Roxas. Ya! Roxas! Nobody Sora itu sendiri. Tetapi itu bukan Roxas yang sebenarnya. Dia hanya replika seperti yang diceritakan Mickey. Sora yang cukup kaget langsung membuat posisi bertarung.

"Teman-teman, biar aku yang tangani ini. Riku, kau segel Keyhole itu!" kata Sora.

"Baik." Jawab Riku singkat.

"yang lain lindungi Riku dari Nobody itu." Kata Sora sekali lagi.

Yang lain hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu, mulai pertarungan antara Sora dan Roxas. Sora segera menyerang Roxas, tetapi Roxas berhasil menahannya dengan 1 keyblade dan yang 1 lagi akan menyerang Sora. Terpaksa, Sora harus melompat mundur. Roxas langsung berlari menuju Sora untuk menyerangnya, tetapi Sora berhasil menghindar. Sora langsung menembakkan Fireball. Roxas dengan mudah menghancurkan Fireball itu. Roxas melemparkan kedua keybladenya kearah berlawanan menuju Sora. Yang 1 dari kiri dan yang 1 dari kanan. Membuat Sora harus melompat ke atas, Roxas yang melihat Sora melompat keatas juga ikut lompat. Dia segera menarik kedua keybladenya dengan sebuah tali yang sangat tipis hingga tak terlihat. Membuat kedua keyblade itu kembali ke genggamannya. Roxas langsung menyerang Sora. Sora belum sempat menahan serangannya, akhirny dia sadar, bahwa tadi hanya sebuah umpan agar Sora segera melompat ke atas. Dan akhirna, Sora terkena serangan tersebut dan langsung terjatuh kebawah dengan wajah mencium lantai. Roxas mendarat dengan sempurna. Dia hanya diam tidak bicara sama sekali. Sora bangkit dengan perlahan, karena serangan tadi cukup kuat. Apalagi ditambah Sora jatuh ke lantai dengan wajah mencium lantai. Roxas segera meng-cast Thunder magic, tetapi bukan untuk Sora. Melainkan untuk dirinya. Dia mengarahkan keyblade ke kakinya sehingga petir jatuh ke kakinya. Sora yang melihat itu hanya bingung. Petir itu langsung menyatu dengan kaki Roxas. Roxas langsung berlari kea rah Sora, tetapi ada yang berbeda! Kecepatan lari Roxas bertambah drastis! Roxas berlari secepat kilat. Apakah karena pengaruh efek petir tadi? Sora yang daritadi berpikir tidak menyadari Roxas sudah ada dibelakangnya. Roxas segera menyerantg Sora. Hingga dia terjatuh kembali ke lantai. Roxas mengarahkan keybladeya ke Sora. Tanda bahwa Sora sudah kalah. Sora lalu bangkit berdiri. Roxas masih mengarahkan keybladenya ke Sora. Tiba-tiba dari punggung Sora, muncul 6 pedang bercahaya (Tahu command mode Ventus 'Wingblade'? seperti itu). Roxas yang melihat itu langsung melompat mundur. Sora segera menyerang Roxas dengan bertubi-tubi. Hingga Roxas kewalahan. Membuat Roxas terjatuh. Sora mengarahkan keybladenya ke Roxas. Tanda bahwa Roxas yag kalah sekarang. Sora segera menusuk Roxas dengan keybladenya. Karena dia tahu, itu bukan Roxas yang asli. Tusukan itu membuat Roxas langsung menghilang. Ke 6 pedang itu juga menghilang dari punggung Sora. Sora lalu melihat keadaan Riku dan yang lain. Kelihatannya, Riku sudah menyegel Keyhole tersebut. Sedangkan yang lain, sudah berhasil mengalahkan Nobody itu.

"Kita sudah selesai. Sekarang kita akan pergi menuju tempat Xehanort." Kata Mickey.

"Tapi, Yang Mulia memang tahu tempat Xehanort bersembunyi?" Tanya Donald.

"yang pasti didunia itu." Kata Mickey.

Mendengar kata 'itu' Sora langsung mengangguk dan berjalan keluar Ball Room. Mereka segera menaiki GS dan menuju tempat terakhir. Ya! The final showdown with Xehanort is about to begun!


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Sacrifice_7**_

Akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat yang dikatakan Mickey tadi.

"oh… ini tempatnya." Kata Kairi.

Ya! Dunia yang dimaksud Mickey adalah The World That Never Was. Dimana pertarungan sengit Sora & Riku melawan Xemnas.

"Bersiaplah. Kurasa, Xehanort bertambah kuat. Dan yang pasti ada jebakan juga disini. Berhati-hati lah." Kata Sora memperingatkan.

Mereka semua mengangguk. Tanda bahwa mereka mengerti apa maksud ucapan Sora. Mereka pun berjalan menuju kasti Organization XIII. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka dihadang puluhan Nobodies. Tetapi, dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh group. Mereka tiba di Brink of Despair. Di ujung jembatan, mereka melihat seseorang sedang menjaga pintu masuk kastil. Kelihatannya, mereka sudah mengetahui kedatangan Sora DLL.

"At last… The Keyblade's chosen one." Katanya.

"Apa maumu?" kata Sora.

"kami hanya ingin membuat pasukan untuk menghancurkan dunia. Apakah itu salah?" jawabnya.

"Pasukan? Pasukan apa?" kali ini giliran Goofy yang bertanya.

"Pasukan Keyblade Wielders. Kami berencana untuk membangkitkan mereka dari kematian. Dan menciptakan dunia baru dimana kami Nobodies juga bisa menjadi Somebodies." Jelasnya.

"Maksudmu…."

"Ya! Itu benar. Tetapi karena kau menyegel Keyhole, maka kekuatan Kingdom Hearts menjadi sedikit melemah. Membuatnya menjadi lama untuk siap. Tetapi, kalian terlambat. Xehanort sudah menemukan cara untuk mempercepat selesainya Kingdom Hearts. Dengan cara membuat replika kami, Nobodies. Segera, dunia akan berada dibawah kendali kami." Jelasnya lebih lanjut.

"aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi!" kata Sora.

"oh…? Begitu? Mari kita lihat kau tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi tanpa bantuan teman-temanmu." Dia lalu mencetikkan jarinya dan muncullah 3 anggota Organization XIII. Mereka lalu menangkap semua teman-teman Sora kecuali Sora. Sora yang melihat itu tidak bisa apa-apa karena mereka terlalu banyak. Belum lagi mereka bertambah kuat. Sora mengepalkan kedau tangannya lalu langsung berlari menuju orang yang menjelaskan Kingdom Hearts tadi. Orang itu lalu berbicara sebelum Sora sampai menghampirinya.

"Datanglah ke Hall of Empty Melodies." Akhirnya dia menghilang. Sora yang melihat dia pergi langsung masuk kedalam kastil. Didalam kastil terdapat banyak sekali Nobodies. Tetapi, Sora dengan mudah mengalahkan semuanya. Karena, aura Saizuka mulai muncul ditubuhnya. Meskipun hanya sedikit. Ketika dia sampai di Hall of Empty Melodies, Sora melihat teman-temannya sudah tak bernyawa. Sora hanya bisa diam membatu. Semua temannya telah mati oleh seseorang yang ada didepan Sora. Yang tidak lain adalah…. Xehanort. Orang itu lalu menyapa Sora dengan senyum licik khasnya.

"Halo…. Sora." Kata Xehanort. Xehanort lalu mencetikkan jarinya dan muncullah semua replika Organization XIII dengan Xehanort di tengah mereka. Mereka semua te;ah melepaskan penutup kepala mereka. Sora melihat dengan jelas wajah mereka. Dia mengenal semuanya. Amarah Sora semakin lama semakin bertambah.

"Ahhh….. kekuatan itu. Kekuatan yang selama ini aku incar. Dan sekarang, kau membawakannya untukku." Kata Xehanort. "kau terlalu lemah. Kau tidak pantas mendapatkan kekuatan itu. Apalagi kau tidak bisa melindungi teman-temanmu."

Mendengar kata terakhir Xehanort, kekuatan Sora semakin lama semakin bertambah. Aura putih yang mengelilinginya sekarang bertambah kuat. Sora menguatkan kepalan tangannya. Kekuatannya terus bertambah hingga angina bertiup kencang. Xehanort hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kekuatan Sora. Dia lalu mencetikkan jarinya. Memerintahkan semua replika itu untuk menyerang. Mereka menuruti Xehanort. Lalu menghampiri Sora untuk menyerangnya. Sora bereaksi dengan mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Terciptalah bola putih raksasa. Sora lalu melemparkannya ke para replika tersebut. Tidak bisa menghindar, karena ukuran bola itu sangat masif. Bola itu mengenai mereka semua, karena jarak mereka begitu dekat satu sama lain kecuali Xehanort. Sora lalu berlari secepat kilat dan menyerang mereka semua satu per satu. Membuat semua replika itu hancur. Sekarang hanya tersisa Sora dan Xehanort. Xehanort hanya tertawa kecil melihat semua replikanya hancur. Sora melihat Xehanort tertawa malah membuatnya semakin marah. Kini tubuh Sora berubah total. Sayap di punggungnya muncul kembali, ditambah 6 pedang yang bercahaya. Tetapi yang aneh adalah: tangan Sora tidak ikut berubah. Malah kedua tangannya masing-masing menggenggam keyblade. Yang kiri Two Became One dan yang kanan Ultima Weapon. Xehanort melihat wujud Sora sama sekali tidak terkejut. Hanya tersenyum licik yang terpampang diwajahnya.

"ini akan menyenangkan." Katanya. "siap…? Sora?"

Sora hany diam tidak berkata apa-apa. Tubuhnya dikontrol total oleh Saizuka. Dan pertarungan mereka pun dimulai.


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Sacrifice_8**_

Pertarungan antara Sora dan Xehanort pun dimulai. Xehanort meng-summon keybladenya. Sora secepat kilat langsung dihadapan Xehanort langsung menyerangnya. Tetapi, Xehanort melakukan teleportasi. Sehingga dia pindah ke tempat lain. Melihat Xehanort melakukan hal itu, Sora kembali menghampiri Xehanort dan menyerangnya lagi. Tetapi, tetap sia-sia. Sora mencoba melakukan serangan jarak jauh dengan cara melemparkan 3 pedangnya ke arah Xehanort. Xehanort dengan mudah menahan semuanya. Pedang yang dilempar Sora kembali ke belakang punggung Sora.

"ayolah…. Kupikir kau lebih baik dari itu." Kata Xehanort mengejek. Mendengar itu Sora kekuatan Sora semakin bertambah. Semakin marah Sora, semakin tak terkendali tubuhnya. Hingga akhirnya, sebuah ledakan besar terjadi. Membuat Xehanort terpental keluar. Kali ini Sora tampak berbeda. Dirinya ada 3! Melihat itu, Xehanort cukup kaget. Dia tidak menyangka kalau kekuatan itu bisa benar-benar dahsyar. Ketika Xehanort masih sibuk memikirkan sesuatu, tiba-tiba saja, dia sudah mau diserang oleh Sora. Teleportasinya gagal. Sehingga tubuhnya terkena serangan Sora yang endlessly menyerang tubuhnya. Setelah selesai menyerang Xehanort di udara, Xehanort terjatuh kebawah dengan darah dimana-mana. Xehanort semakin lemas, karena sudah cukup banyak kehilangan darah. Tetapi, dia masih sempat tersenyum.

"is that all you got…?" katanya.

Mendengar ejekan Xehanort, kekuatan Sora bertambah kuat lagi. Dengan cepat, Sora sudah dibelakang Xehanort. Bisa dikatakan, kecepatannya melebihi kecepatan cahaya. Sora lalu melemparkan Xehanort ke udara dan menyerangnya lagi dengan tiada ampun. Sora lalu melemparkannya lagi ke tanah. Membuat Xehanort tersungkur tidak berdaya. Melihat Xehanort dalam keadaan seperti itu, Sora terengah-engah. Dia lalu akan meninggalkan tempat itu. Tetapi, sesuatu bergoncang. Dia menghadap ke belakang dan melihat Xehanort sedang berubah wujud. Wujudnya berubah menjadi suatu….. hewan. Hewan itu seperti serigala, tapi ada yang aneh. Serigala tersebut memiliki 2 kepala, 4 ekor. Ternyata Xehanort memiliki Saizuka juga.

"KAU PIKIR SERANGAN PAYAHMU BISA MENGALAHKANKU BEGITU SAJA?!" katanya . "KALI INI AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKANMU!" serigala itu menyerang Sora hingga dia terpental. Xehanort tertawa melihat Sora terpental jauh. Sora kemudian bangkit dan terbang kea rah Xehanort untuk mempersiapkan serangan selanjutnya. Serangan Sora kali ini adalah melemparkan Keyblade tepat menuju kepala sebelah kiri serigala itu. Keyblade itu membentuk seperti sebuah panah yang ujungnya runcing sekali. Melihat keyblade itu semakin mendekat, Xehanort hanya menahannya dengan sebuah perisai sehingga serangan itu gagal.

"LEMAH!" teriaknya! Mendengar itu, Sora membagi tubuhnya menjadi 5 orang. Mereka memutarkan tubuhnya lalu terbang ke arah Xehanort. Tubuhnya membentuk panah yang panjang dan lebih runcing. Melihat itu, Xehanort langsung membuat perisai yang lebih kuat. Kemudian tubuh mereka menyerang perisai Xehanort. Keruncingan ujung panah itu berhasil membuat perisai Xehanort tembus damn menusuk punggung serigala itu. Punggung serigala itupun terbuka, terlihat sebuah bola ditengah lubang itu. Sora yakin bahwa itu adalah kelemahan Xehanort. Sora lalu melakukan serangan yang sama untuk menyerang bola itu. Serigala itu sadar bahwa kelemahannya telah diketahui hanya bisa membuat perisai lagi. Tetapi, tidak sekuat yang tadi. Dengan mudah, tubuh Sora menembus perisai tersebut dan mengenai bola itu. Darah muncrat dimana-mana hingga akhirnya, tubuh Sora tembus dari tubuh serigala itu. Serigala itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hingga akhirnya serigala itupun mati. Tubuh serigala itupun menghilang. Sora mengetahui bahwa dia telah memenangkan pertarungan. Sora kembali ke wujud semula. Dia pun kembali ke Hall of Empty Melodies. Dia melihat teman-temannya sudah mati. Dia menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Dia berpikir tidak ada harapan lagi. Tetapi, sesuatu mengingatkannya pada kakek tua. Dia pernah berkata bahwa Saizuka dapat membangkitkan orang mati. Dia dengan ragu berkata dalam hati. Apakah aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku untuk menyelamatkan teman-temanku? Tetapi, aku sudah sering menggunakan Saizuka jadi umurku sudah pendek. Baiklah. Dia lalu meng-summon keybladenya. Dia dengan perlahan menusukkan keybladenya ke bagian dadanya. Sebuah bola keluar dari hati Sora. Saizuka yang ada di hati Sora melepaskan diri dari ikatan hati Sora. Dia lalu membelah diri menjadi 5. Lalu masing-masing dari bagian itu memasuki ke tubuh-tubuh orang mati itu. Kemudian Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Mickey bangkit dari kematian mereka. Mereka melihat tubuh Sora bercahaya. Kairi menghampiri tubuh Sora yang bercahaya.

"Sora, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kairi.

"Kairi…." Jawab Sora dengan air mata menetes. "jaga….dirimu…..baik-baik" kata Sora.

"Sora?! Apa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Kairi heran sambil terkejut.

"Sampai jumpa….Kairi…." Sora menatap Kairi sambil tersenyum dan memperlihatkan beberapa air mata menetes. "aku…. Mencintaimu" tambah lagi. Akhirnya tubuh Sora lenyap. Kairi menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Riku lalu menghampiri sahabatnya lalu memeluknya. Kairi hanya bisa menangis di dada Riku. Riku juga memperlihatkan air matanya menetes. Donald dan Goofy juga menangis. Sedangkan Mickey hanya menunduk sambil memejamkan mata. Sora sudah berkorban agar mereka hidup kembali. Tetapi sekarang…. Sora sudah tiada. Mereka tetap seperti itu selama 1 jam. Mickey lalu berkata bahwa, sebaiknya kita kembali ke Mysteriou Tower untuk menceritakan ini kepada Yen Sid. Mereka semua lalu mengangguk dan menaiki GS. Kali ini, Riku yang mengemudi. Saat mereka sampai, Mickey menjelaskan situasi kepada Yen Sid. Setelah itu Yen Sid berkata.

"Sora tidak bisa kembali. Dia sudah mati. Apa yang bisa kalian perbuat?" kata Yen Sid. Kairi lalu menggebrak meja.

"ini tidak mungkin…" katanya dengan nada lesu.

"maafkan aku…. Aku tidak bisa membangkitkannya. Hanya orang yang memiliki Saizuka yang bisa membangkitkannya." Jelas Yen Sid.

"Kairi… lebih kau menerima kenyataan ini. Sora sudah tiada. apa yang bisa kita perbuat?" Riku berusaha menghibur Kairi, tetapi Kairi hanya diam saja.

"Aku juga berusaha untuk menerima kenyataan tersebut Kairi…." Jelas Riku lagi. Kali ini Kairi mengangguk. Dia harus berusaha menerima kenyataan bahwa Sora sudah tidak ada.

"Bagus… sekarang… ayo kita pulang." Kata Riku.

"ya. Ayo…" jawab Kairi.

Mereka kemudian berpamitan dengan yang lain lalu menaiki GS untuk ke Destiny Islands. Malam harinya, Kairi menatap langit dan berkata dalam hati: Sora…. Aku juga mencintaimu… tapi aku ragu untuk mengungkapkannya. Sora… aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Tidak akan…. Selamanya….

_**THE END**_


End file.
